


Love Story

by Ishxallxgood



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Filk, M/M, Taylor Swift love story, The Romeo to his Juliet, Viktuuri for life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10042772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishxallxgood/pseuds/Ishxallxgood
Summary: Crack song fic done to Taylor Swift's Love Story.Where Viktor plays the role of Juliet's, Yuuri's his Romeo, and Yakov is Juliet's dad.Song rewrite, not my usual style, but it works. xDAnd I said“Yuuri, take me somewhere we can be aloneI'll be waiting, all there's left to do is runYou'll win the gold and I'll be your husbandIt's a love story, baby, just say yes”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> The lovely [forbala](http://archiveofourown.org/users/forbala) SUNG THIS FOR ME [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11516448)!
> 
> Go listen to it and be floored.

We were both drunk when I first saw you  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts  
You were hanging off  
A stripper pole in your underwear  
See the lights; see the party, the shocked stares  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say "be my coach”, little did I know

  
That you were desperate  
You were totally wasted  
And my coach said "stay away from Vitya"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go

  
And I said  
“Yuuri, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be my prodigy and I'll be your coach  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes”

  
So I sneak out to Hasetsu to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes, escape this world for a little while

  
Oh, oh, oh

  
'Cause you were entrancing,  
I was a living legend  
And my coach said “stay away from Vitya”  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go

  
And I said  
“Yuuri, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll win the gold and I'll be your husband  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes”

  
Yuuri, save me, they're trying to tell me how to live  
This love is difficult, but it's so real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes

  
I got tired of waiting,  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you in the onsen you own

  
And I said  
“Yuuri save me, I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think”  
He stopped by a church and he pulled out a ring

  
And said  
“Thank you, Vitya, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and this is just a good luck charm  
I talked to your coach, and we'll do a pair skate  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes”

  
Oh, oh, oh, oh

  
We were both drunk when I first saw you

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Love Song by Ishxallxgood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516448) by [forbala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbala/pseuds/forbala)




End file.
